fourunitedfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Four United Friends Policy
This is the Four United Friends Policy.'' These are rules that '''MUST BE FOLLLOWED.' Just saying, I'm very strict on policies. * Please no rude comments that hurt other peoples feelings. Though, I'm strict about this so I do not want to block you. *Please create entertaining stories. As you may not know, this wiki is where you can put stories and make up your own characters. They may pertain to an anime and please let me know whether it is your own or from an anime. The story can be spooky, funny, surprising, and (etc). Please no storeies that contain sexual or nudity in it. Again like the Image Policy the page will be deleted and the person will be blocked. Notice: If it is based on an anime you can put scenes from the videos here. Importantly, follow that you may NOT upload too many pictures from the videos based on an anime. It may be likely copyright but not fair. You may only upload 5 pictures from the anime. I encourage you to do your own artwork of the anime. You will be blocked if there are 6 or more pictures from the anime. All the pictures will be deleted and the person will be blocked for the # of pictures uploaded. *After a page please put in the category like Stories by (USERNAME). Do not worry I will do everything else for you. *Yaoi and Yuri isn't allowed on the wiki either. If you don't know what yaoi is and yuri, well yaoi is the act of two males and yuri is the act of two females. Sometimes it can bring down to sexal mature things going on. *Vandalism (or known as vandal) is NOT ALLOWED '''on the wiki. You can be blocked for vandal(s) but if it is some little thing that is minor, I let it go. Block duration can last very long. You must notify If vandal once: they get blocked for 1 day, I leave on your message wall a warning. If vandal twice: the duration lasts 3 days. If vandal 3 times: block lasts 1 week. If vandal for the fourth time: blocked for 1 month If vandal the fifth time: duration of block lasts for a year If vandal the sixth time: duration block '''infantine time *Spam isn't allowed on the wiki. Sometimes users may create a page which should not be there. I don't block them. If they do it again, it's a warnining and a block. Spam isn't allowed on the wiki so I will notify you and it will be deleted. *Don't make an account just to vandal stories. You will be blocked for a month until you stop vandalising pages. *Do not copy other stories. You may just come up with it from the top of your head and start. But at least notify the owner permission. *Don't create an account with a bad word or name in it. It is very inapropriate to say. *Again, no bad words on the wiki, not even with symbols. Category:Policy